The Blaine Anderson Affair
by artistic-junkie
Summary: Loosely based off of the Thomas Crown affair.The story of rich partner, Investment banker, crook, Blaine Anderson, he's got it all. Money, power, people throwing themselves left and right. He should be happy...right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm a thief

A really really big thief.

I'm such a crook, my name hasn't even showed up on any records. My crimes are unknown of.

Am I heartless? No I never shed blood of any sort.

I have Bentley to do that for me. I kid, I kid. My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson. I'm an investment banker, who's bought my way into a few partners here and there. I used to work on Wall Street where I learned the tips of the trade and the game.

I no longer work on Wall Street however, it no longer entertains me.

'I have a child, well technically she's not mine by blood. Amelia, she's the sun shine of my life. I remember meeting her like it was yesterday.

_It was a nice cool spring day. I had on a sweater, my slacks, and a nice pair of loafers for a days stroll in the park with my news paper and sketch pad._

_Does it surprise you that a man so well with money and power has a great interest and skill in the arts? In the older days, ha-ha, well I'd just be a Renaissance man. _

_I popped down on a bench, pulled out my kindle in hand and relaxed reading Dracula._

_A woman came by and flirted with me, a few came by actually none had actually peaked my interest...I dismissed them all quite well._

_About 10 minutes after the last woman however, something happened. I felt a tug at my leg, expecting it to be some dog or something I looked from my kindle with a side eye, only to see a child. No older than five standing there. _

_'Hi'_

_That was a first of many odd things in my life. First off, she was a child. I had no idea what to do with one of those. And two, weren't kids supposed to be like with their parents or something and not be talking to strangers_

_'I'm Amelia, what's your name.'_

_'I'm Blaine.'_

_I said offering my hand for the small child to shake. She shook it, and for how much longer passed I don't know but she was seated on the bench and talking to me until._

_'Amelia!' Said a woman in a pair of jeans and a blue polo came over and said to the girl._

_'Amelia, I was so worried about you don't run off like that.'_

_Amelia looked down, almost a hint of shame? I had to take up for the kid; she did entertain my day after all._

'_I'm sorry ma'am, your daughter came up to me-'_

_'Oh she's not my daughter, I'm her social worker' How wonderful._

_'Ah, how interesting I'm sure that a woman as beautiful as you wouldn't mind sitting and chatting with us for a few moments then.' I was always smooth; I was smooth with talking to anyone on anything. She blushed, took a seat opposite of Amelia, the three of us talked, I swear I don't know what to do with kids, but technically, Amelia's not a baby, maybe I'll be able to deal with her better._

_I treated the both of them to dinner at the Oceanaire. I sweat the social worker thought I wanted her, how wrong could she be._

_As the evening ended and I dropped the both of them off I spoke to Amelia's social worker out of the car._

_'I want her.' was all I said to her, and this is how I'm a crook in some aspects; I sweet talked this woman into letting this child go in grab her bag, go home with me, all without any form of background checking yet, no approvals, she told me to expect her by sometime in the next two days. But she let me take Amelia home that night._

_God I love being me sometimes _

_Amelia became my best friend, and child. She's been there ever since two weeks of bringing her home. I mean yea she's got a nanny and all because honestly I have no idea what happens to girls as they grow_

See

Almost like it was yesterday

Which brings up what dreadful event happened this morning...you see Amelia always knew I had money...LOTS of money. But she never questioned how. Over breakfast one morning, it was oddly quiet.

'Alright, Amelia what is it you want.'

I asked her putting down both my kindle and my orange juice.

She put down her spoonful of oatmeal and looked up

'Daddy, I would like to go to boarding school. '

I exhaled, deeply telling by the look on her face. My best friend was leaving me. How lovely.

'I'll be right in Ohio so I'll be right by Nana and Papa if anything should happen.' She's already thought about this?

'You already have a school in mind?'

She gulped still keeping her composure and looking me dead in the face.

'There's a school called Crawford Country Day that has really good reviews, and a very well known arts program.' Ah! Okay, I think I can handle her going there.

Still not too keen on her going to Ohio, away from me, but hey, they all leave the nest soon anyway right?

'Ah. My Alma matter's sister school. Nice argument.' I paused I already knew my answer, I just wanted to see her lose it.

She didn't, I raised a good kid, a smart, persuasive kid.

'You can go' she squealed.

'Thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek before running back up stairs

*two weeks later*

It's the 1st week of august, and Amelia's all packed. We're in a similar situation as her asking me to go, but now we're on different subjects.

'Daddy?' she looked at me nervously

'Yes darling' I looked up from the TV, leaning my head on the arm chairs arm. She was sitting on the sofa cross legged

'I know I may be out of line with this...but ...'

'But what'

'You work, you work a lot, you and I both know, you have dated by not necessarily kept a relationship steady over the time I've been living with you, but I think that maybe, you know you should...find someone.' I think I just choked on my ice cube.

'I'm sorry what?'

'I think you should find someone, someone to love you I mean, I know I'll be back on holidays, and weekends and maybe even summer, but I realllly think that you should, find someone, I'm grown up, Ms. Marie has taught me all I need to know and now you and I both know there will just be need for the house keepers, cook, gardener and that's about it. I don't care if you even adopt a dog or some form of animal but something to have you happy.'

I hate this kid because I swear she's my adopted child. Part of her sees through me like a book.

'Ah, maybe. I doubt it though, I've been alone all this time, don't really need anything now. I'm established, well known to those who matter. I think I'll be alright.'

Boy did I know how wrong I was

The next week was drop off

We met my parents at the gate, and straight from the airport to Amelia's school. Of course, I wasn't surprised to find out that Crawford Country Day had the same policy for transfers and freshmen as they did for Dalton.

'Alright, you be safe now, be good, keep in touch. And write me, Skype me and I'll be here in a heartbeat if anything is wrong or you need a teacher or something.'

'Dad, *chuckle* I'll be fine. But remember what I said make yourself happy, I'm out of your hair and you can go do whatever now. I'll be home in a month for a visit.' I smiled; my baby is all grown up, now. Weird. I feel more like we're just saying goodbye casually versus a whole parental thing I mean sure we've argued, punishments, amusement park visits and all. But now...I just feel like we're just saying good bye as friends.

'I love you dad' she said on our final hug.

'I love you too kiddo, and that was it

She turned into the school

I went back to New York

Over the next few weeks, I noticed my house was quiet.

Really quiet, I got out, around, sure I head friends, but never ones on a more intimate level. Prostitutes became like crack to me, whatever I could find, I didn't need them that often, just when I felt a void.

When Amelia came home for the first time, she was having a ball at CCD, maybe I need to be finding myself and settling here too...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the length, and disclaimer, anything you even have the most slight recognition of, I don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Two Years Later<p>

Why am I doing this….why good Lord please tell me

'Good afternoon.' I said to the receptionist. He looked at me, damn he's a looker.

'Good afternoon to you too, how can I help you today?'

'I'm here to see Ms. Seymour. I'm her 5:30 appointment.' He typed a few things into the computer and then spoke

'Ah, okay I see, she'll be right with you Mr. Anderson, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat over there, thank you.' I made my appointment in person last week so all the paper work was filed and all. Good lord why in all hell did I even think this would be a good idea.

'Mr. Anderson, a slightly older looking woman came out and said, she was wearing a blue shirt and black slacks.

'That would be me.'

'Pleased to meet you, I'm Linda Seymour, if you'll just follow me.' I followed her into her office, it's quite large but not as big as mine. There were books, pictures and everything lined on the walls.

'So tell me about yourself Blaine.' she said gesturing toward one of the chairs in front of her desk. I sat down and began talking.

'Well, I work in finances. I worked on Wall Street for a good 5 years, now I just work for private firms and such as needed. I had a daughter Amelia, she's alive, don't get me wrong, she just has gone off to boarding school.' I noticed her taking a few notes, maybe nothing important.

'So what about love?' Caught me off guard...

'What about it?'

'No interest in your eye, no man or woman?'

'I choose not to label myself with sexual preferences to persons whom barely know me more than a matter of minutes.' I told her very calmly... I was surprised with myself.

'Ah, typical.' she chuckled to herself. I gave her a quizzing raised eyebrow and she put down her notepad and glasses and began to speak.

'Well Mr. Anderson, it seems like this, there was a point in your life, where you worked, you worked out of fear of going back I guess, suggesting that you worked on Wall Street, I mean seriously you're not very old, and for you to grown bored please, based on how old you look now, I'd say you were sometime around 24-25, 30 when you left. Then Amelia came in, and you know what she did, she was the highlight of a non-existent love life.' Why did that almost hurt. We sat there in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

'I've dealt with many just like you, don't worry, I get nicer, I just like to see if I can break you upon first meet.' Was this woman crazy...

'So continuing on, tell me about hobbies of yours.'

'I enjoy reading, I love it actually.'

'That's it?'

'Well I mean yea, I have friends whom I go out with from time to time, and Amelia when she visits but otherwise, why?'

'Mr. Anderson,' she started putting her glasses on her desk ' I suggest a new hobby, something your good at, or you can learn to be, I mean honestly, you seem like a smart man, you should be able to pick up something, I don't know fishing, ah, community theater, according to your paper work, you went to Dalton, stared in a a few plays, it would be natural for you.' I sighed, more so huffed.

'I know you rather not break from the norm, but just try it, since you really don't have any huge problems, do you mind meeting at this time, whenever you please, any day is good. Or just come in whenever, my door is open, and preferably I'd say a 30 minutes, but you know the deal.' she smirked at me, this should be interesting I guess'

'Alright Ms. Seymour' I noted the time on my watch and it was 6, as I stood up and took her hand to kiss it. I noted her wedding ring it was pretty, I guess. I kissed her hand, and walked out.

'Have a good evening, Mr. Anderson.' said the receptionist to me as I walked passed him on the way out. He could be a new hobby...let's do the test here

'I shall, thanks... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.'

'Oh, I'm sorry my name is Chris.' he smiled and extended his hand for a shake. Bitten nails, guy looks too straight. I shook his hand.

'Thanks Chris, hey take it easy alright.' I waved on my way out.

**Line Break**

A few hours later I found myself bored at home and decided to head out, to a bar or something. I changed into a maroon button up and black slacks..with a red fedora. Hm...not bad, maybe I can pick something nice up

And that's when it hit me. A hobby, picking things up...maybe people aren't exactly the healthiest things to pick up but for now maybe...nah. I ended up going to this bar a few blocks down from my house, not really knowing how drunk I'd get tonight, but just in case I could always make it home. I flashed my ID to the bouncer, walked in, there was everyone in there from men, women, and people of all things. I love 'Human Society', it's mix of classy people, along side with its more classy than a bar, less than club atmosphere it was the perfect lounge for any day.

'Mr. Anderson, nice seeing you here!' I heard a voice and turned to see Chris. They boy could clean up, his strawberry blonde curls all pulled back, and he was dressed in a green shirt with a black sports jacket and dark blue jeans. Hm...not bad kid, not bad at all.

'Hey Chris,' I said shaking his hand 'fancy seeing you here.'

'Yea, I just went out with a few friends after work today.' So not helping with the ever wondering question of his sexuality but sure let's role with it. He gestured over toward a small group of about 3 girls and 2 guys.

'So what brings you here?' he asked me after a few minutes.

'I-uh, got bored, needed to get out the house and see some new sights I guess.' I said taking a sip of my red wine.

'Ah, well, enjoying the evening?'

'So far, yes.' I smiled at him, he swooned. This guy was either bi or gay...he'll do I guess. I don't know how much time had passed, but I do remember ( I feel like I should get bonus points for not getting rip roaring drunk) us talking for about a good hour, a woman asking him if he was going with them back home, he turned her down saying he'd call them once he got in, a few more glasses of wine, and leaving out into the street to head back to my place.

It didn't take too long for things to get heated once we got back in. I had him pinned against the wall of my main hallway once I locked the door, I was sucking on his neck but trying not to leave any marks. We were almost the same height, but I was taller by an inch and was able to pick him up with his legs around my waist into my bedroom. He kissed me, slowly, sloppily and passionately. I was still a bit buzzed from the wine, but I think I'll be able to perform just as well.

And I did...actually better if I may so myself.

Over and over that night he screamed my name until he literally couldn't scream it anymore, he just moaned and sighed after a while. We both fell asleep, after a while, thank God it was a friday.

I woke up the next morning with a slight pound to my head as I remembered last night. For starters there was someone in my bed...oh yea Chris...that happened didn't it...well she told me to get a hobby. I turned slightly to get out of bed and walk into the kitchen to grab me some juice and start breakfast. I love my workers and all but on Saturday's I like my normal human nature. I heard a few patted footsteps and turned to see Chris in one of my shirts too large for him and his boxers from the night before.

'Good morning Chris.' I said looking up from the island I was leaned over.

'Good morning Blaine' he said yawning. He stretched his hands above his head.

'Uh, Chris quick question..'

'mhmm' he said sleepily taking a seat in the chair in the dining room, I walked over and sat opposite from him. He still looked sleepy a bit

'You don't have a boyfriend, girlfriend or anything right?' he giggled a bit but answered

'It's a boyfriend, and no I don't.' Woot alright, I'm good, just a hook up...no no it's not, I have to see him in like a few weeks at my next session.

'Wooh, alright, no mad boyfriends coming at me.' he giggled.

'So um just out of curiosity...what does this mean for us...' he said playing with his fingers

'Uh, well...last night wasn't actually planned..' he looked a bit down, I may need to stop being so cruel. 'But i don't know maybe we can go out again, see where this leads to.' He looked a tad more relieved at me saying that

'Yea, I'd like that.' He left about an hour later, I gave him a spare change of clothes as he walked from my house to the bus to head home.

* * *

><p>Chris and I dated for a good month or so I guess. I felt fine with him, nothing over the top but at the same time nothing...too bad I guess. He really was a nice guy, not to mention no need to worry about moving too fast too fast or too slow, since we already had sex...which was amazing throughout the dating, but something just wasn't there.<p>

'Well Mr. Anderson, I guess I'll see you next week or two weeks.' said Ms. Seymour as she and Blaine finished another psych session.

'Will do, have a great weekend Ms. S.' I walked out closing the door behind me and leaning over the receptionist desk only to see that Chris wasn't there. There was a note on his desk however which I assumed was left for me and read it.

'B

We need to talk, I'll be at 'Human Society' at 8.

Thanks

Chris'

Sigh, the old break up line. May as well do it face to face. I went home, changed and headed back out to Human Society. I saw Chris sitting there with a female friend of his he looked kind of nervous when I saw him and made eye contact. She rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

'Hey Chris,' I said nodding toward the woman and sitting at the bar, getting three waters. 'So what do you want to talk about?' I asked calmly and he held the woman's hand and squeezed...not romantically may I say, but more so out of fear? need of comfort? what?

'Blaine, I love you, you're an amazing guy and we connect on everything. But you and I both know one thing, this was just temporary.' he looked down as if he wished that weren't true. 'But I have even worse news right now. I'm leaving New York, um this is my friend Jessica, you may not remember but she was with us that night we first met.' I held out my hand for her to shake.

'Well...I swear to God it was an accident, but we got rip roaring drunk at her house this one time, all six of us in a party and then one thing led to another and...' he looked too hurt to finish the story. So I finished it for him.

'She's pregnant?' I asked as hurt mixed with sympathy as I could.

'Yea, I really didn't plan this as you can tell, but the baby is due in about 8 months, and New York is a hard place to raise a kid, so we're moving down to Maryland, probably some quiet suburb. I already gave my notice to Linda and the building.' he was rambling

'Chris, it's fine' I chuckled and patted him on the knee. I stood up gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. I walked to the riverside and stared out on it. It's beautiful on a night like this. Life works in such odd ways, I didn't really want to keep going with him for much longer, but I honestly wasn't expecting that ending. I'm glad we're at least able to be on speaking terms. I walked, walked and walked and ended up by the museum. I walked in. 8:45, 15 til closing, I guess I'll be fine. I walked around admiring all the different pieces.

And then I saw it, The Son of Man

At that moment I knew I had to have it

I'm not going to tell you my evil plans, because then you could do it, by stealing my tricks.

Let's just say between you and me, I handled it the same way I did my money. I did my part last

And she was mine

And that my friend, was how I got my latest hobby, it was thrilling, sure I'm a rookie, but thrilling none the less,

exciting

And before I knew it one became two and two became three

Don't worry like I said I'm only a big thief on money

I returned them all two days tops

So playing Cat and Mouse with all the museums in NY became my hobby, and damned well I was determined to be good at it.


	3. Chapter 3

(**A/N: Disclaimer, I own nothing. And thank you everyone who's checked out the story and subscribed, thanks it means alot.****)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Present Day (2 years later)<p>

It was a good day, great day you could say. The sun was out and bright, shining with purpose. It's been two years since we all have been together, how have you been? I've been doing great. I purchased a new building, for business of course and I moved more toward the heart of the outskirts almost suburb parts of the city. It's a beautiful house may I add, about 3 floors, maybe 4 bedrooms (including the guest suite 5). Turns out a lot of shit happens in two years. Amelia graduated, my baby girl graduated Crawford Country Day, and she made me made things better, she got into Drexel. She makes me so proud, she has my charm, and my tricks. She's been up there for a year now, and she's loving it, her second year there, just last week we moved her into her off campus apartment, she loves Philadelphia, she says its NY with more hobos and less fashion outlets, but she loves it with her life. Me, well let's just say I actually kept in touch with Chris. He had a baby girl, her name is Emily, and I just happen to be her 'uncle'. He said he really hasn't kept too well up with everyone else since he and Jess (who actually ended up working out surprisingly) moved down south. I kept in contact the most, despite our 1 month of dating and a now year worth of friendship, we got pretty close. Jess is cool too. I keep a guest room designed specifically for them, their own linens and all. I live quiet comfortably for myself. Amelia always says this house is too big for my own good, I just like to think of it as not wasting my money.

I glance at the clock, it's 3:30, may as well make it over to Ms. Seymour's building. I got dressed, grabbed my keys, wallet, hat, and walked out the door. It's quite warm for the last week of September, so today I settled for my blazer.

The drive over was silent, peaceful, but silent.

I got up to the building, at 4:30 and walk in. She'll probably be finishing with her final client, and moving on soon for her break then me. I'm not stalking the woman, she's the only shrink I've been to, she told me how things role, and any normal person would figure as much.

I get up to the building to find the waiting area empty, minus the gorgeous boy behind the reception desk. Okay with hair like that, he MUST be gay. He looked up at me and smiled.

'Good evening sir.' he said sitting up straighter

'Good evening, I'm Blaine Anderson.' he typed my name into the computer and then turned back to me.

'Ah, you're her 5:30, alright, well since you're particularly early, enjoy a magazine.' I sat down and read for a while, and noticed time not flowing by. The receptionist hummed to himself and finally spoke.

'Just a head's up, she's not in right now. She went to grab a bite to eat a 3 with her husband. You're fortunate, I think she likes you.'

'hehe, It has been a good 2 years of being with the same therapist.' BZZZZZZZ. my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to check what it was. It was an email from the Rivera Art Gallery, a new shipment, containing the Mona Lisa had just come in, I'll have to go check on that afterward. If you're wondering do I still keep up with that...particular hobby of mine, yes I do. I recently was able to grab a Van Goh, the Starry Night actually. I gotta admit, its pretty I had a copy made and returned it once it was done. Well the day after the copy was made but you get the point.

'So do you have a name?'

'Uh, my name is Kurt, you're only getting my first name because I don't know if you're some kind of sicko or not.' I chuckled at this, he's got a sense of humor 'this here is just a favor to a friend.' he chuckled. 'The regular receptionist, Annie, you should know her by now, she's pregnant and she had a terrible case of morning sickness, so since this isn't the first time it's happened, Linda let it slide so I'm here until you go in I guess.'

'Ah.' makes a bit of sense. 'So Kurt, tell me a bit about yourself.'

We ended up talking on and on until about 5:15. Turns out he's not one for giving anything too personal about himself. No high school names, no names of groups just oh, I live in NY, I lived in Ohio, I did this activity. But when he talked about his passion for it, that was amazing. I'll have to remember to ask Annie about him when she comes back.

'Hey Blaine, hi Kurt.' Linda said on walking in. 'Just give me a minute Blaine, I gotta set up a few things. Kurt, thanks again for coming in for Annie on such short notice' she dropped her bag and wrote a check for the days work I'm guessing.

'Thanks Seymour, see you around sometime.' he said grabbing his things and getting ready to go. He walked over to the elevators when I finally had the guts to do it.

'Dinner.' he raised an eyebrow and looked at me strangely.

'Pardon?'

'Dinner with me sometime please?' I gave my most attempting smile.

'First off, that's not the proper way to ask anyone out, two my rides here.' He walked into the elevator, and didn't close it just yet.

'I'll see you again sometime.' he pushed the button, those beautiful blue-grey-green eyes, that brown hair, gone forever.

* * *

><p>I walked into Linda's office and plumped down into a chair. I don't like this, I never lose anything, how did this guy just walk away from me like that, we had something, I know he felt it. He had to.<p>

'Something seems to be troubling you Mr. Anderson?' She looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

'No, not in particular.' I rubbed my chin and looked at the window I walked over to it and looked down at the busy street of New York. Ah, my hero I see him hailing a cab, well attempting to anyway.

'You're actions say otherwise, I've known you for what two years now?' she cocked her head to the side 'I can read you like a book, almost.' *sigh* I've seen Linda in work, and out of work. Since she's not here to help me with really personal issues, like a rape or something, just someone to talk to. I pay her extra for it, but yea. The woman, if I were straight, she'd be the one...well if she were straight and not married.

I smirked, 'You could say something may have caught my attention.'

I sat back down and stared out the window, 'How do porcupines mate?' I said after about a good five minutes of thought.

'Ah, an old joke, very carefully, depends on what you mean by porcupine though Mr. Anderson,' she placed her feet on her desks and rotated so she could see out the window. 'Organisms with highly developed defense systems'

'Like porcupines'

'Like 40 year old, working, self absorbed loners. Whom have had little time to work on themselves so they seek out other things, that do not pertain to actually settling down. If you think this person will change you forever, then by all means Blaine, but be careful.'

With that I said my farewells, and walked out, I didn't even hail a taxi, I caught the subway home.

* * *

><p>The next day (Friday):<p>

Today was a big day, yesterday I got an email to my art gallery magic.

There was a shipment going into today. I've been waiting for this one for a month, every was set to be here by 5. I'd have a copy of Starry Night, in my hands by the end of today. Let's just see if I can pull it off.

I headed over to the museum around 9, in order for this to work I had to drop off my brief case, that was gravely important. I ran into Nick, one of the security guards I've known for years. We met and hung out a bit in college, and then I met him here, donated some pieces, we hit off a friendship.

Work that day went really smooth. I checked my email. So far all things were going smoothly.

At 3:30 I walked out the office, brief case in hand and was out the door to the museum.

Ah, it's a bit stuffy in here, perfect. I smirked to myself, this would be an accomplishment if I could pull this off. I walked over to the gallery where things should be moving smoothly, when I was interupted by a woman.

'Sorry sir, the exhibit is closed for the day. We have some cleaning to do to get ready for an event tonight. Thank you, please come back tomorrow.' I dropped my briefcase and stepped closer toward her and whispered in her here. Let's see how strong my decoys are.

'Are you sure madam?' I all but purred, she didn't flinch. Good group.

'Yes sir, now stop trying to seduce me before I have you thrown out for sexual harassment.' I threw my hands up in defeat and walked away. Perfect. Now to find Jeff, I saw Jeff outside 3 steps away from me.

'Ah Blainey-bot, what seems to be the problem?'

'Ah, Jeff, they shut down Gogh.'

'What do you mean?'

'The cleaners are in there right now, they said that there were VIPs coming in through town today so they were ordered to clean it.' I looked him dead in the eye, he looked concerned for a moment, then gave me a notion to sit right here. I looked at my watch and read my paper a bit.

'AHHHH!' I heard a male scream. I saw the woman I spoke to run out the room first, and then followed by two men. Let's make me look like the hero. I stood up and tried to stop him so that Jeff could catch him

Oh shit. I'm gonna have to ice that when I go home. He punched me square in the jaw. Oh well it should be fine after tonight.

Jeff caught up, and then I saw the gate, it's still open. I only have one shot. I merged into the back of the people being pushed out and slipped under the gate. Alright, Gloves on, Damnit it's hot in here. Oh well it'll only be for a few minutes. I broke the frame and grabbed the portrait, and reached for the briefcase I placed under the bench earlier. Once it was strapped in, I blended right back into the crowd. Woah shit, I'm good. I walked right outside and hailed a taxi. I'm getting better at this. Much better actually.

Once inside a taxi I called my favorite girl, well aside Amelia that is.

'Quinn, I need a favor.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Part 2

Later that Evening...

I decided to take a stroll through park by my neighborhood today. I had my Kindle with me, deciding it was a good idea to catch up on some reading. As I crossed the bridge to get to this tree I sit under, I saw a face. It looks like Kurt, if that's Kurt I swear this will be the best day of my life.

Approaching him, rather than see him happy, and bright like at my Doctor's appointment.

"Kurt?" I said cautiously not wanting to startle him.

"Oh, it's you...uh...I'm sorry I can't remember your name..."

"Blaine,"

"Ah, now I remember you asked me to dinner, and I told you you asked on every wrong level."

"I would believe so" I chuckled with a smile. He looked back out onto the water.

"So what brings you here today?" he asked me after some moments of silence. I was supposed to be going over to my tree, but I decided to stay here...with Kurt.

"I was going to go read under a tree over there, but something distracted my attention"

"Flattery gets you everywhere, and nowhere Mr. Anderson" he said with a smile to me.

"So what brings you Kurt?" I'm going to get his last name by the end of tonight if it's the last thing I do. He laughed before setting hands on the rail and laughing.

"A memorial you could say," he looked at me, and for the first time, I noticed he looked drained, and a bit worn, whatever it was couldn't have been healthy to reminisce on.

"A memorial for what would you say?" he lifted his right hand, I noticed a Platinum band, oh shit, this guy is either married, divorced or worse, dead spouse he's still in love with. I don't care I'm taking this chance.

"On this day three years ago, I filed for divorce, we met at college. I moved to London, when I got back from my 2 year stay we started a relationship. When I went for my masters, we eloped. His family was very non accepting of our relationship, well his mother anyway, my dad said he just wanted me to feel loved. So I did, we ran off got married and stayed that way."

"Ah, a tragic story...sorry that happened to you though."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything. Besides, I think I laughed and said for someone who strictly topped he was one hell of a bottom bitch. Lord knows I went out got wasted and went to a friends house after that," he laughed a bit more. You would never think someone could recover from odd things in life. But then again, I've never wanted marriage for reasons like that.

"I don't know if this is too forward or not," I started, maybe this is going to work this time. "But no one deserves such treatment. I find you fascinating, and it's nearing 6:00, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"Well your approach certainly changed." I laughed and ducked my head. "To be honest I'd love to, but" a thunder came from the sky above, that's weird, the weather man said nothing about a storm tonight.

"In the instance of needing to wait out the storm, I'd be delighted. Lord I feel like an escort." he said when I offered my elbow, which he refused, damn this guy had some thick walls up but as always I'll get to him. We walked to the edge of the park where my drive was waiting to take me back home.

"Good evening Joe, this is Kurt," they shook hands and Joe opened toe door for both of us to get in.

"Where to sir?"

"Dinner, somewhere with a nice atmosphere, can you surprise me?"

"Will do sir"

Idle chit chat filled the backseat, turns out Kurt enjoys football, his dad remarried during his Junior year, and his brother plays Pro football "It was really scary for him at first, there was this recruiter for one university that over looked him, then his coach sent off a video to Ohio State, and the rest is history" he said dismissevly.

We pulled up at 'Scalini' within an hour.

"Don't you need a reservation for this place?" I chuckled slightly before answering

"Not when you're me," I held open the door and let him walk before me.

"Good evening, can I get a table for 2 please?"

"Of course Mr. Anderson, we have one seated in front of the window, or on the Balcony,"

"Which would you prefer Kurt?" He was shell shocked, his face a mix of shock, and what the hell?

"The balcony is fine," we were escorted to our table, with a bottle of red wine.

"Your waited will be right with you sirs, have a good evening." the hostess said before going back to the front.

"I'm sorry who are you again? I mean seriously I come here once a year for brunch with my friends, not on a whim with a date."

"Me neither, this is actually the first time I've been here in a while. I only bring people I want to impress here." he blushed, oh yes Anderson has still got it.

"So can I ask how you got to I don't know, not even address the hostess and get a table?" He leaned back and took a sip or his wine. There's one thing I truly love about the balcony, it's light fixtures, there's some candles on the side and tea lights stung about. The glow off Kurt's face is absolutely amazing.

"I know the owner, so I kinda own part of this, when he was first starting out, we had graduated high school, the owner's name is David by the way. Me, Dave, Wes, Nick, and Jeff. We had a four bedroom rented house Nick and Jeff shared since they were together, surprisingly they still are together, and not on each others nerves." He gave a small laugh.

"Good evening Sirs, my name is Marie and I'll be taking your orders for the day, can I get you anything to start with or are you ready to order?" Once we ordered conversation seemed to flow so easily.

"Hey Blaine, I heard you were out here" said David. I actually hadn't seen him in about a year, we called chatted and everything, but not actually physically.

"Hey Dave," I went up to hug him, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, really good actually, aside from the recession business is booming. So who's the lucky guy you're here with tonight?" he said gesturing to Kurt.

"Ah, this is Kurt, Kurt this is my friend and owner of 'Scalini' David Thompson."

"No last name?"

"Hummel." he said shaking David's hand. YES! Finally. Not that Kurt's isn't a rare name, because honestly how many Blaine's are there? But it's easier to tie a face to a full name. They hit it off for five minutes before David headed back inside.

"Have a great night you guys, oh and Blaine it's on the house, I'll be sure to let your server know,just leave a tip when you're done."

"Thanks!" Not that it really would've killed me.

Dinner went in silence, with a few instances of idle chit chat.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time with you today" Kurt said looking up at me in, we were in the lobby of his apartment building. I would've said my good bye's outside, but the moment we left Scalini's it poured rain. Explain's why it never rained on the balcony.<p>

"I enjoyed myself too,"

"Could I interest you in some-" he was cut off by a large boom of thunder and the power going out in his building.

"Damnit!, I'd interest you in some coffee, but it's a very high climb from here to my apart-"

"Well then how about my place?" I said leaning on the wall with a smile.

"Are you sure, I don't want to im-"

"Please, I invited to you not the other way around?"

"Alright"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I am ending it here! I'll be making a part three to chapter 2, I was conflicted with having Kurt's POV or leaving at Blaine's but I decied to stick to Blaine. Kurt will have a POV as it is important to see him start on his job.<strong>

**I'm so very for the delay. The museum robbery will be explained in detail I'm writing it. I just had to figure out a way to make it make sense. **

**Thank you all for sticking around, favoriting or alerting this story. Really makes me smile :). See ya next time.**


End file.
